


Checkmate

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Swearing, some naughty bits using feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Mohinder and Sylar play a game of chess





	Checkmate

Title: Checkmate  
Author:  
Characters: Mylar  
Rating: R/NC-17 (I'm not sure which it is, so I'm playing it safe)  
Warnings: Swearing, some naughty bits using feet  
Word Count:  1,881  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Mohinder and Sylar play a game of chess  
Table/Prompt:  Written for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/) 's Phrases/It Seemed Like A Good Idea At The Time and [](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/profile)[**piping_hot**](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/) 's Sketchy Mylar Challenge:  Insinuate  
A/N:  I did it!  I can't believe I managed to finish the whole table on time!  Thanks so much to [](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/profile)[ **piping_hot**](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/)  for having the challenge, it was a blast!  I hope you do another down the road hun!  And much thanks to my great beta who did this up quick so I could post today.  Love ya [](http://pyjamagurl.livejournal.com/profile)[**pyjamagurl**](http://pyjamagurl.livejournal.com/)!

 

Mohinder glanced up at the clock.It was nearly 1 o’clock and time for Sylar to come by and ask him to play again.He couldn’t believe the other man was being so persistent.Sylar had talked him into playing chess months ago, but with his own unique twist on the game.Mohinder had never heard of strip chess and had made the mistake of falling for the trick.Sylar had an uncanny knack for playing and had managed to beat him at every single game they’d played.It was embarrassing to lose all of your clothes within 30 minutes of starting.

 

A soft click of the door and the sound of boot heels told him that Sylar had shown up, just like clockwork.He stood up, turning around.“Again?I’ve told you, I’m not going to play anymore so stop asking” he said in an exasperated voice.

 

Sylar grinned and leaned against one of the counters.“Awww, c’mon Mohinder, you don’t mean that.You like playing.You’re just mad you keep losing.”

 

Mohinder rolled his eyes, turning back to his microscope.“And what fun is it to play against someone when you keep losing?I told you Sylar, I don’t want to play against you anymore.”

 

“Tell you what.If you promise to play one more time with me, I’ll up the stakes.If you win, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.If I win, I get to do whatever I want to you.For one hour.”

 

Mohinder sighed, straightening up and turning around, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms.“No.What good would it do for me to agree with that when you and I both know you’ll win?I mean it, stop bothering me.”

 

Sylar narrowed his eyes, searching Mohinder’s face.“Fine.How about this?If I win, you get to be my slave for a week.If you win, I won’t ever ask you to play again,” his grin widened when he saw Mohinder considering it, finally.

 

“No, not good enough.If you win, I’ll be your slave for one week.If I win, you have to be my slave for a month.”

 

Sylar looked thoughtfully at Mohinder before nodding.“Done!It’s a deal Mohinder.You’d better be ready to do whatever I want for that week,” he pushed off the counter, placing both hands on either side of Mohinder and leaned in, breathing into his ear.“Just remember, you’ll have to do whatever I ask,” he nipped Mohinder’s ear before pushing away, chuckling as he walked out the door.

 

Mohinder watched him leave, shaking his head.He had a lot of work to do before tonight.

 

*

 

Mohinder set up the chessboard, waiting for the other man to show up.He hoped he hadn’t made a mistake but it was too late to take it all back now. Looking down at the board, he made sure every thing was ready.A knock at the door made his stomach do a flip, but he pushed away the nervousness and went to let Sylar in. Sylar entered with a smug look on his face that Mohinder wished he could slap off.But there was time for that later.

 

“So.Ready to be my slave for a week Mohinder?”Mohinder just scowled at him, walking back to his chair and sitting down.

 

“Let’s just get this over with,” Mohinder said surly, picking up his drink and taking a long swallow.

 

“Don’t be that way Mohinder.I promise to make this fast and painless,” Sylar chuckled at the sour look Mohinder gave him.

 

Mohinder played first and he moved his pawn forward, watching Sylar’s face.He tried to keep his heartbeat calm for now, so Sylar wouldn’t get suspicious.But the longer they played, the harder it got to concentrate on that.He lost his first piece, a pawn, and he looked up to see that smug look on Sylar’s face again.

 

“Shirt first Mohinder, you know the rules.”

 

Mohinder glared at Sylar but slowly started to unbutton his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders and tossing it over the empty chair at the end of the table.It was cool in the room and he blushed as he felt his nipples harden.He started to wrap his arms around himself when he found a strong grip stopping him.Sylar shook his head.

 

“No fair hiding Mohinder.”

 

Grumbling under his breath, Mohinder put his arms on the table and studied the board.

 

They played for a while longer, neither losing a piece until Mohinder was able to capture Sylar’s bishop.Mohinder tried to hide a smirk as he looked at Sylar’s slightly surprised face.With a shrug, Sylar unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off and tossed it on top of Mohinder’s.

 

“You were bound to win a piece eventually.But now I’m going to start playing a bit more seriously,” Sylar said.He was even more surprised to find two more of his pieces gone within five minutes of the first.Narrowing his eyes, he glared at Mohinder but reluctantly took both his shoes off.“Have you been practicing?” he asked.

 

Mohinder turned wide, innocent eyes on him.“Me?No, when would I have the time?It’s just luck, that’s all,” he tried to keep from sounding pleased, but it crept into his voice, making Sylar look at him thoughtfully.

 

Mohinder lost two pieces and he slipped his shoes off, then Sylar lost two more, causing him to take his socks off.He stared at Mohinder, searching the other man’s face as Mohinder found it harder to keep a neutral expression.A few smirks pulled at Mohinder’s lips then he quickly turned his face blank.

 

Sylar crowed as he took another piece from Mohinder and watched as the man stood up, taking his pants off.Mohinder grumbled as he set them aside.This wasn’t going the way he’d planned. But he still had an ace up his sleeve…so to speak.Sylar’s eyes crawled up and down Mohinder’s body.

 

“You’ve been working out since last time?” 

 

Mohinder scowled at Sylar and sat back down.“Just play” he snapped as he stared at the board and tried to decide his next move.A warm foot moved against his calf and he inhaled sharply, looking at Sylar.

 

“What?” Sylar looked at Mohinder innocently.Mohinder shook his head.He wasn’t going to let the other man distract him that easily.He moved his piece and waited for Sylar to take his turn.He could maybe win this in a few more moves if the other man played the way he thought he would.

 

Sylar scanned the board as he slowly moved his foot up Mohinder’s leg.He heard the catch in the other man’s breathing but he ignored it.Smiling, he made his move on the board and moved his foot to rest against the front of Mohinder’s boxers, pressing against the other man’s clothed cock.

 

Mohinder closed his eyes and took a deep breath, biting back a moan.Sylar wasn’t playing fair but he could do this.After making his move, he tried to move back from the foot pressing against him but he found he couldn’t move his chair.He glared at Sylar but didn’t say anything.

 

Play went on for a while, neither man losing a piece until Mohinder managed to capture Sylar’s rook.Mohinder gave the other man a triumphant smile.He had Sylar on the run and he was sure the former killer knew it.Sylar gave Mohinder an easy grin and pressed his toes against Mohinder’s cock before standing up and taking off his pants, lazily throwing them on top of the pile of clothes forming on the other chair.

 

“You _have_ been practicing.”

 

Mohinder shrugged as Sylar sat back down and he felt the long foot of the other man pressing against him again.He inhaled sharply as Sylar’s toes started working the length of his cock through his boxers. _Oh god, how could he be that dexterous?_ Mohinder swallowed and stared blankly at the board, hearing a soft chuckle coming from Sylar.

 

Sylar moved, seeing they were getting near the end of the game.Not much longer and Mohinder would be his slave for a week.He daydreamed about all the things he was going to make the man do and he looked up in surprise when Mohinder cried out happily, taking Sylar’s queen off the board.

 

“Now what do you have to say to that?” Mohinder gloated as Sylar scowled.The former killer stood up and removed his boxers, watching Mohinder’s face as those warm brown eyes crawled up and down his body.

 

“See anything you like?” Sylar said as he took Mohinder’s last bishop off the board.Both men were down to a few pawns and their kings, with Mohinder still somehow managing to have his queen on the board.But it didn’t matter, Sylar was sure he would still win.Mohinder wasn’t that good of a player.He smirked as Mohinder stood and pulled his boxers off, his face turning a light shade of red.

 

“No, I don’t.But be prepared to lose,” Mohinder said matter-of-factly, a gleam in his eyes.He had the other man right where he wanted him.Both men sat down and Sylar set his foot against Mohinder’s cock again, rocking against it and teasing it into hardness.Mohinder let out a dirty moan and clutched his hands into fists, trying to concentrate enough to finish the game.

 

Sylar chuckled and started moving his pieces into position for the final kill.“Just tell me you’ve been practicing, haven’t you?It’s not going to do you any good; you’re still going to lose.” 

 

Mohinder just ignored him, moving his pieces with determination while Sylar moved his haphazardly, not really paying attention to the game anymore.He was having more fun teasing Mohinder, trying to break his concentration.His foot moved against the other’s sac, pressing against Mohinder’s balls enough to make the man’s hands jerk in reaction.Sylar could see precum beading at the head of Mohinder’s cock.He loved teasing Mohinder like this; it made the final win that much sweeter.

 

Mohinder dug his fingernails into the palms of his hand, trying to hold on.The cockier Sylar got, the sloppier he played.A huge grin spread across his face when he finally had the other man set up and Sylar didn’t even realize it.

 

“Checkmate!” he yelled out, his grin turning into a triumphant smile.

 

Sylar blinked and looked at the board, frowning.Sylar’s finger moved around the board, trying to see if there was any way he could escape.He slumped back against his chair in defeat.“You cheated,” Sylar accused Mohinder.

 

“Nope.I just learned from someone that knew the game.Hiro is a great chess player,” Mohinder leaned towards Sylar over the table.“Now, about that bet…”

 

Sylar glared at Mohinder.He should renege on the deal, as Mohinder had cheated, but the thought of what the other man had in store for him for the next month kept him from protesting.“Fine, whatever you say.”

 

“Whatever I say…what?”

 

“Whatever you say…master,” Sylar grimaced; secretly glad he’d lost to the other man.This was going to be a fun month.

 


End file.
